


Midnight Snack

by motherbearof3



Series: Bites From the Apple [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art Inspired, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Inspired by Fanart Friday in the Strictly Dramione FB group on 3/13/20.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Bites From the Apple [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042418
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Midnight Snack

“Granger, what are you doing?”

Startled, Hermione spun around from her spot at the refrigerator, dropping the pint of ice cream from Fortescue’s on the floor.

“Dammit, Draco, look what you’ve gone and made me do,” she said angrily, pulling the spoon from her mouth.

As she bent to pick up the container, the wizard watched as his satin pyjama top she’d put on rode up and revealed the curve of her ass. Determining her ice cream had survived its plummet, she spooned up another mouthful but Draco plucked the utensil from her hand and held it away from her parted lips.

“Ah, ah,” he told her. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I wanted some ice cream.”

“But this is my pint,” Draco said, looking pointedly at the container in her hand, clearly identified as Dragonberry Swirl. “Where’s yours?”

“I ate it all,” Hermione admitted sheepishly.

He frowned and shook his head in mock anger. People thought he was the one who had a sweet tooth, but in reality, his girlfriend liked them more than he. 

“Then I think this bite is mine,” the wizard said, lifting the spoon. “But I’ll share.”

Hermione watched as Draco slid the ice cream between his lips, one of her favorite parts of his body. Shaped like a Cupid’s bow, they had the ability to render her boneless with a single kiss. He put the spoon down on the counter and stepped closer to her, bending his head to press his mouth to hers. It was sticky from the ice cream and when he slipped his tongue between her lips, Hermione tasted the sweet of the dairy and tart of the dragonberries.

The container hit the floor a second time when his hands skated up her bare thighs and under his pilfered shirt, pulling her against him to feel his hardness. She groaned and reached down to push his bottoms down off his hips, allowing his erection to spring free. Draco gripped her hips and lifted her to the edge of the counter behind her before sliding a hand under one leg and lifting it before filling her with one firm thrust.


End file.
